Todo lo que te diré
by September's Child
Summary: Drabbles y viñetas. Lost Canvas. Pensamientos que cruzan la mente de Defteros antes de asumir su destino. O algo así...;P. Se puede relacionar con un fic antiguo titulado "Momentos", aunque son independientes uno del otro.
1. Ignórame

_Los personajes pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi._

* * *

 **TODO LO QUE TE DIRÉ**

 **...si te vuelvo a conocer**

 **Ignórame**

Como hizo el Santuario.

Como hizo el destino.

Como un mal día comenzó a hacerlo él.

Sí. Ignórame. Y ya no haría falta decirte nada más. Aquí zanjaríamos nuestro error. El tuyo...y por supuesto el mío.

Hubiese sido muy fácil para ti, Asmita. Ni siquiera podías ver la alargada sombra que proyectaba la propia sombra de mi inexistencia.

Eras ciego. Jamás conociste ese claro azul del cielo, aunque sí conocías el posterior negro que aún hoy exhibe.

Eras ciego...y aún así decidiste no ignorarme. Decidiste _verme_ como tan solo tú podías hacerlo.

Hoy yo asumo mi parte de culpa. Es cierto que mi adolescente curiosidad te tentó. Éste fue mi error. Pequeño...estúpido...

Fácilmente obviable.

Pero el tuyo fue peor. Mucho peor.

Me prestaste atención cuando no la merecía, cuando podías pasar al lado de mi inexistencia otorgándole menos importancia que al engorroso aleteo de un insecto.

Y no lo hiciste, agravando todavía más la oscuridad de mi destino cuando comenzaste a hablarme.

Yo no te pedía nada. Eras solamente una distracción más en mis monótonos y clandestinos días. No te pedía nada a cambio de esos momentos de espionaje cuyo riesgo ya no alteraba la sensibilidad de mi piel.

Nada.

Ni mucho menos éso con lo que tú te atreviste a quebrar mi juego...

Fue el ofrecimiento de una simple y pequeña mandarina...lo recuerdo como si lo hubiera vivido ayer. Me ofreciste una maldita mandarina que ante ti me hizo existir, nombrándome con un rango que aún puedo ostentar, pero que siempre perteneció a él. Exclusivamente a él.

Me llamaste _Géminis._

Quizás deseaste ser amable, pero fuiste ruín, probablemente sin saberlo.

Ahí, en ese preciso momento, lo jodiste todo.

Así que ve asumiéndolo...cuando te vuelva a conocer te lo pediré sin vacilar.

Ignórame, Asmita...

Ignórame...

...por tu propio bien, y por el suyo también.


	2. No quieras saber

**No quieras saber**

El muchacho que yace inconsciente a mis pies aún no despierta.

Pegaso...

Lo ha superado. Ha sobrevivido a la bilis del volcán. Pero ahora duerme, como dormido está Libra desde hace unos días.

Llegó herido. Más bien _alguien_ lo hizo llegar aquí. Alguien le ayudó.

Podría ser un Espectro de Hades, porqué hallé un pedazo de armadura al lado de Libra. Un trozo roto de metal violáceo, infernal. Pero no quise saber más.

Días después apareció Pegaso, con la ilusión en una mano y una fe ciega en la otra. Vino a "hacerse fuerte" dijo...Que alguien le había indicado el camino hacia mí.

Tampoco quise saber más, aunque intuyo quién pudo haberme jodido así. Un francés respetable y noble...Algo parecido a un camarada. Suyo. Y también mío una vez...

Acuario.

No quieras saber, Asmita.

Ésto es lo que te diré una vez hayas comprendido mal el significado de mi primera petición. Cuando te vuelva a conocer, sé que no me ignorarás. Quizás por curiosidad...o probablemene para contradecir un deseo que ni y o mismo me creo de verdad.

No me ignorarás, lo sé con una certeza que me frustra y reconforta a partes iguales. Así que ahora, llegados a este punto, debo rogarte que no quieras saber.

No quieras descifrar el atroz destino de Géminis.

No quieras indagar, preguntarte el por qué un poder igual a otro nació maldito.

No quieras saber qué deforma mi voz, ni mucho menos por qué.

No debería incumbirte cuandos nos volvamos a conocer. No debió incumbirte entonces, pero poco te importó.

Te acercaste a ella...

La tocaste porqué mi estupidez y mi añoranza de un cálido tacto humano así te lo permitió. Con vergüenza admito que secretamente, incluso una parte de mí lo deseó.

Quisiste saber por qué la aceptaba.

"Es mi destino" te dije. Y en ese fugaz momento te vencí con tus propias palabras. Te gané un pasajero e insignificante pulso.

Pero entonces ya sabías demasiado de mí.

Ya era tarde para remediar lo inevitable...Que me volviera adicto a ti.

Así que ve aceptando que cuando te vuelva a conocer deberás mantenerte distante y callado.

Y sobretodo, asumirás que siempre es mejor no querer saber lo que sabes que al final va a doler.


	3. Hiéreme mejor

**Hiéreme mejor**

¿Sabes que las sombras del Sexto Templo ayudaban a suavizar el amargo sabor de mi maldición?

Claro que siempre lo supiste, y me echaste de ellas. La sobriedad del templo te pertenecía a ti, pero sus sombras ya llevaban mi aroma enquistado en ellas. Y me las arrebataste.

Me sentía bien entre ellas. Dolían menos que las sombras que se desplegaban en las entrañas de Géminis.

A mí me bastaba refugiarme entre su agradable espesura, observarte desde mi rinón. Sí... _mí_ rincón. Y te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que se empeñó en no ignorarme. En hablarme y en querer saber.

Pues bien. Supiste.

Demasiadas cosas. Demasiados detalles. Demasiadas verdades.

Te di mi nombre. El que solo él pronunciaba porqué solo él lo sabía.

Te dejé acariciar mi maldición porqué quisiste saber, y por alguna extraña razón, yo necesité que supieras.

Y allí fallamos los dos. Otra vez.

Yo me sentí traidor de mi propia clandestinidad. Tú te enfadaste con el sentido del destino que tan fervientemente habías defendido días atrás.

Te acercaste...oh, sí, lo hiciste con esa altivez innata que aún hoy no sé por qué me hacía sentir envidia, y me desnudaste el escondite.

Pronunciaste mi nombre, el que ya me marcó el destino junto con unas estrellas que no comprendían de inocencia. Me desbocaste el corazón y me pediste lo impensable.

"La máscara...quítatela".

Me negué, y tú insististe. Osaste poner en duda la imposibilidad de complacer dicha petición, y yo, absurdamente te ataqué en tu punto más débil, o el que deseaba creer que lo podía ser.

"Abre los ojos"...te repliqué, sin saber que su falta de función no te hería. O no tanto como lo hacía la respiración contaminada que la máscara me obligaba a degustar vida tras cada día.

Tuviste razón. Hacerlo, desvelar un azul que tiempo más tarde conocí, no cambiaba nada en ti. Y yo te quise hacer creer que despojarme de ese bozal tampoco lo conseguiría en mí.

No me creíste, como tampoco me creía yo, pero no podía hacerlo...pese a tus insistencias, aún no hallaba el valor para hacerlo. Para exponerme a la vulnerabilidad que significaba desamarrarla de mi maldita faz.

Y fue en ese momento cuando me heriste.

"Entonces vete...Lárgate de Virgo. Y no vuelvas más"

Huelga decir que me heriste, pero no lo suficiente porqué días después, estúpidamente regresé.

Así que, te lo digo solo una vez. Debiste herirme mejor.

Cuando nos volvamos a conocer, no lo dudes. Sé que puedes hacerlo, aunque albergo cierto temor ante la negación que puedas ofrecer.

En otra vida, Asmita, deberás ser más valiente.

En otra vida quizás necesite y te exiga que me hieras mejor.


	4. Sálvale a él

**Sálvale a él**

Ni te atrevas a dudarlo.

Sálvale a él. A tu camarada. A tu compañero de armas. Al Caballero más poderoso de la orden de Athena.

Aspros.

Mi hermano mayor. Mi gemelo. Mi mitad. Mi adoración y esperanza para forjar una vida mejor, libre de máscaras y maldición.

Elegiste mal, Asmita. Muy mal.

Hurgaste en mi mente, me desnudaste el alma dejando todos mis temores expuestos ante ti. Me ofreciste la visión de una respuesta que yo no tenía el derecho de desear, ni mucho menos de convertirla en real.

Si yo tuve salvación, Aspros también pudo haber tenido el derecho de aceptarla o rechazarla, y tú se lo arrebataste.

Sé que no te fue fácil elegir. Jamás lo es. El simple hecho de elegir lleva implícita una renuncia de dura aceptación. Siempre.

Guiaste mi puño en vez de limpiar su alma de vileza y ambición, y entonces te odié.

Sabes que te odié, pero...¿te imaginas la magnitud del odio que me envenenó a mí?

Qué estúpido que soy...claro que también lo sabes. Lo supieste desde el mismo momento que te justificaste ante mi rostro manchado de sangre y su cuerpo sin vida, inherte entre mis brazos.

 _"No tuve elección"..._

Me lo confiaste con la voz rota. Por primera vez en años supe que tu convicción también se podía quebrar.

Tuviste elección Asmita. Desde el mismo instante que tus pies cubiertos de oro irrumpieron ante la desgracia de nuestro destino. Del destino de Géminis y del Santuario. Y elegiste la errónea, aceptando tiempo después que fue por amor...

Sencillamente por amor.

Ya viste lo que hizo tu amor por mi. Me convirtió en un asesino que no merece vivir, en un ogro que no es capaz de ser merecedor del título que, ahogado en rabia, elegí para mí. Me hizo anhelar un perdón que aún hoy no he sentido nacer en mi carbonizado corazón...me condenaste a sufrir...

Y lo que es peor...tu amor logró que acabara perdonándote a ti todo lo que llevo reprochándote antes de decidir morir.

Escucha bien, y no pierdas ningún detalle de lo último que te diré cuando te vuelva a conocer, cuando no me hayas ignorado, después de que desees saber y una vez aceptado que tu amor no dejó que me hirieras mejor.

Sálvale a él.

Así de fácil. Y así de sencillo.

Sálvale a él, y con ello me salvarás también a mí.

Si lo haces, no precisará que nazca un ogro que se nutre de añoranza hasta el día de su fin, ni que te sacrifiques en una soledad que tampoco te mereces, ni que un segundo Géminis deba salvar al que definitivamente se perdió porqué un camarada no supo elegir con la razón.

Sálvale a él, Asmita.

Sálvate a ti y a tu remordimiento...y sálvame a mí de la desesperación de saber a mi hermano muerto por una débil y humana elección.

Y en otra vida, amigo, recemos que el destino nos arrope mejor, que los designios de las estrellas no nos gobiernen, y que no haga falta decirte todo lo que ahora te escupo, mientras el oro que detesto me cubre y el alma de Aspros aguarda su última salvación.


End file.
